


Legacy

by water_dragon213



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Batfam Week 2018, Dick Grayson is Batman, Gen, How Do I Tag, I can't write a summary, I really don't know how to tag, Not Beta Read, an hour, sorry this is bad, wrote this in like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_dragon213/pseuds/water_dragon213
Summary: Batfam Week 2018 Day Four: AUBruce Wayne never became Batman. He didn't take to the streets after his parents died.But his children did.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Sorry this is really bad. I just had an idea and needed to write it down. Since it was in line with the theme of today I decided to post it. But I haven't written anything else for Batfam Week 2018. I haven't written and posted anything for a while (over 2 years omg). I wrote in like, an hour, read through it twice, and called it done. 
> 
> But hey. It's here, might as well read it, right? Enjoy!

 Just one shot. One shot and they watched as he fell. 

 

The youngest was tugged behind the rest, away from the woman holding the gun.

 

The oldest son stood in front of the others, arms spread to protect his siblings.

 

The second son reached behind him, for the gun in his waistband.

 

The daughter and third son were the last barriers to the youngest, she falling into a fighting stance and him pulling out his phone.

 

The fourth son let go of the barking Great Dane.

 

The woman ran into the night, realizing she would not be able to get her son.

 

* * *

 

The funeral was difficult. The paparazzi wouldn’t stay out, no matter how hard the security tried. Dick tried to be strong for his brothers and sister, but a few tears escaped. He herded his siblings into the car Alfred held open for them. The drive was silent, only broken by sniffles. They crowded into a room. Dick noticed how tense Jason was, how angry he was. He noticed Tim’s calculating face. Cass was a blank slate, hiding everything from the others. Duke was restless, unable to sit still. Damian…

 

Damian couldn't stop crying.

 

_ “It’s not fair!” _ Dick didn’t bother to figure out who it was that yelled, just opened his arms for his siblings to fall into. Jason and Tim didn’t join the hug. Dick made eye contact with them, anything to connect to his more distant brothers.

 

They nodded, determination in their eyes.

 

* * *

 

The first night was difficult. The suit didn’t fit Dick well. It chafed and it restricted his movement. Jason’s suit fitted him well. He loved the extra weight that made his anger that much more powerful. Tim liked the cape. He liked the illusion it gave of him being more intimidating. They agreed to keep the others out of this. 

 

For they knew the risks. 

 

They all watched Superman fall.

 

They watched the Flash vanish.

 

They had a few close calls themselves.

 

_ “Help!” _

 

The first night began.

 

* * *

 

They couldn’t let Batman die. That’s why there’s three of them. Dick being the main one, as he is the oldest and couldn’t bear to let his baby brothers see the hell that is Gotham. Jason as the second, as he knows the map of Gotham better than the back of his own hand. Tim, Dick and Jason agreed, would be the last resort. He was the smartest out of the three of them and was their eyes and ears. If Tim died, Batman would die. 

 

The Bat needs to be a symbol, like the other heroes. But he can’t just fight the big bads, he needs to help the little people. 

 

So Tim spearheads Wayne Enterprises into a new age. An age of helping the little man. 

 

Dick and Jason focused all of their popularity on siding with those who will rebuild Gotham.

 

They all donate to the charities they cleared. 

 

Batman isn’t just a man (or three) in a cape punching thugs. He offers jobs to those who need them. Points the way to shelters and safe places.

 

Dick, Jason, and Tim aren’t just philanthropists. They put their lives on the line. They get their hands dirty.

 

They’re all one and the same.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, others joined in. Batgirl was first, trying to help her father with a case. Spoiler was next, trying to put her father in jail. 

 

Then, the family found out. Alfred had already known, as he’s the one who patches them up and helps them hide their injuries. 

 

After Barbara’s incident, Barbara became Oracle.

 

After Cass’s attempt at being Batgirl, Stephanie took the mantle.

 

Cass felt more comfortable as Black Bat.

 

Duke realized that crime doesn’t happen just at night, and volleyed to fight in the daylight. He became the Signal.

 

Damian demanded he works with his brothers, and Dick gave his little brother his old moniker. Damian became Robin.

 

Eventually, Jason and Tim realized they couldn’t all be Batman. Jason moved to Bludhaven to become the Red Hood and start the process of cleaning Gotham’s neighboring city. Tim became Red Robin, a homage to being Dick’s partner. 

 

They all knew there were others. 

 

Jason ran The Outlaws.

 

Tim and Damian were with the Teen Titans.

 

Barbara started the Birds of Prey.

 

And Dick was with the Justice League.

 

* * *

 

But they all grew old. Dick couldn’t keep the Bat going. 

 

The others couldn’t either.

 

But Terry could.

 

Terry took the cowl and made it  _ his _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad.


End file.
